La Bella y la Bestia
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Una fabula ansestral protagonizada por los personajes hetalianos
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esto paso de ver la peli de la bella y la bestia y mi imaginación empezó a ir más allá de lo común esto es el resultado y espero que les guste x3

Hetalia no es mío es de su debido autor hidekaz y solo México alias Alejandra me corresponde a mi 0=3

* * *

><p>En un país lejano un joven príncipe que vivía en un resplandeciente castillo, a pesar de tener todo lo que podría desear dinero, familia, súbditos era egoísta y consentido. Una noche de invierno llego un anciano y le ofreció un girasol a cambio de acobijarse del frio, repugnado del aspecto del anciano lo rechazo y expulso por lo cual el anciano le dijo que la belleza está en el interior y que no todo es como lo vez, aunque el príncipe había escuchado al anciano lo volvió a rechazar pero un haz de luz rodeo al anciano para dejar al descubierto que era un hermoso hechicero de ojos color jade y pelos dorados. El joven príncipe trato de remediar su error pero el hechicero al ver que su corazón carecía de amor y como castigo lo transformó en una bestia y lanzo un poderoso hechizo en todo su castillo y quienes los habitaban también cayeron en él. Al sentirse avergonzado se asilo y como único consuelo para ver el mundo exterior tenía un espejo mágico. El girasol que le habían ofrecido era mágico y que seguiría fresco hasta que cumpliera 21 años, si era capaz de amar a una mujer y ganarse su amor antes de que se callera el ultimo pétalo el conjuro se rompería si no permanecería como una bestia para siempre. Al pasar los años perdió la fe además ¿Quién sería capaz de amar a una Bestia?<p>

El sol empezaba a salir en un pintoresco pueblo en el cual vivía una joven de piel apiñonada y cabellos negros que llegaban hasta su cintura y su padre el cual poseía al cabello café y unos hermosos ojos verdes el cual le encantaba experimentar y crear nuevas formas de usar el tomate que acababan de regresar al pueblo natal de su esposa y en donde la había conocido en su niñez después de su fallecimiento. La casa era linda aunque pequeña y fuera de la ciudad no se comparaba con su vieja casa pero al final a la familia Fernández Carriedo nunca le había importado el dinero y sus únicas preocupaciones eran cosas más humildes.

Aquellos rayos se colaron en la habitación de la chica dándole a entender con un suave roce que era hora de levantarse. Se estiro lo más que pudo y se levanto de su cama para ir directamente a bañarse, cuando termino de bañarse nada mas soltaba pequeñas maldiciones después de todo ella odiaba el agua fría y en su nueva casa carecía de la tecnología para calentarla. Al pasar unos 15 minutos salió del cuarto con un vestido verde, con un corsé del mismo color pero abierto de enfrente y atado por los cordones que compartían el mismo color blanco de la tela de abajo y por ultimo las mangas que dejaban ver el comienzo de sus hombros y terminando por los codos con un dobles en la tela siendo la intención del diseño que se viera arrugada. Bajo al comedor con la intención de desayunar con su padre pero al ver que esto no estaba comió sola, al terminar lavo los platos usados, le escribió una nota a su padre explicando su paradero y salió directo al pueblo.

-Qué lugar tan tranquilo y aburrido, que fiasco todo es igual al día anterior. Extraño mucho la capital, ahí están todos mis amigos como Emma que solíamos ir a la tienda de chocolates de su familia o Ludwig el cual era divertido hacerle bromas, al final de cuenta no tiene el mismo carácter del señor Gilbert y mi familia como la puedo dejar atrás como mis primos Veneciano y Romano los cuales poseen una galería de arte entre otros negocios. - se dijo a sí misma en voz alta tratando que aquellos tiempos regresaran por arte de magia.

Al darse cuenta ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del pueblo se fijo en el y le dio una repasada para encontrar algo que le dijera que esos sentimientos de aburrimiento y de extrañansa en esos 6 meses solo era algo normal y lo cual todo el mundo pasaba y sobre todo la muerte de su madre era algo que no se podría sacar de un día para el otro. Se sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas tristes y camino en dirección a la biblioteca.

-Bonjour Alejandra a dónde vas- saludo un francés de ojos azules dueño de la panadería y el restaurante del lugar.

-Buenos días señor Francis-

-Y a donde va esta petit fluer y no me digas señor me haces sentir viejo, además el señor era mi padre solo dime Francis- para terminar con un guiño seductor para después abrzarla.

-A la librería acabo de leer un cuento…- le empezó a decir pero de repente la mano del hombre que la acompañaba se poso en sus labios

-Que interesante Alexandra y me encantaría escucharlo pero los clientes ya llegaron, salúdame a tu padre y haber cuando nos juntamos hace mucho tiempo que el bad trio no se junta y Gilbert no deja de insistir, ¡Mary el pan, rápido!- interrumpiendo y olvidando que hace un momento anterior estaba hablando con ella.

-Por eso es que quiero más que vida provincial- retirándose de la panadería e ir hacia la librería al cansarse de la misma escena de todos los días. Al llegar el edificio parecía viejo a comparación de la mayoría del pueblo pero destaca por sus colores oscuros y lúgubres dando una impresión errónea.

-Alejandra buenos días- salió una voz de entre los libros.

-Buenos días aquí le traigo el libro que me presto pero ¿Cómo supo que era yo?- término para después dirigirse a los libreros del lugar.

-Ya lo terminaste, eres sorprendente. Eso es lógico tu eres la única que llega a este lugar a unos uantos minutos de que yo pongo el letrero de "abierto"- le dijo el dueño de la librería un joven de cabellera rubia el cual se llamaba Tino Väinämöinen.

-No me diga esas cosas que me da pena, pero hablando de otras cosas es que no podía soltar el libro, tenia a una niña que caia por un olle por perseguir a un conejo y de ahí la historia daba a personajes excéntricos como un sombrerero y una reina. ¿De casualidad tiene algo nuevo?- comento para verlo de nuevo después del alboroto causado por su fanatismo.

-jejeje amm déjame ver el inventario, al parecer nada desde ayer- le dijo con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-No importa me llevare… este- entregándole un libro de forro azul.

-Este pero si lo has leído 2 veces jejeje- le dijo con asombro.

-Es mi favorito, tierras lejanas, duelos, hechizos mágicos, ¡El príncipe!- con emoción le decía al propietario mientras que daban vueltas por el vestíbulo del comercio.

-Si tanto te a gusta es tuyo-

-Pero señor- se acercó a él.

-¡Insisto!- le dijo poniendo su manos en la cabeza de la chica y dándole unas palmadas mientras que la acompañaba a la salida.

-Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho- dándole un abrazo y salir del establecimiento y volver hacia su hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí se escucha como un escopeta acabara de ser utilizada.

-No fallaste ningún tiro hermano eres el mejor del mundo- dijo como un susurro un joven de ojos violetas y su cabellos dorado.

-Lo sé- contesto otro chico que compartían los mismo rasgos que el primeo solo que la diferencia era que tenía los ojos azules y el pelo más lacio.

-No se te escapo ninguno jeje y creo que tampoco las doncellas- al ver que cerca había una bola de chicas admirando a su hermano.

-Cierto Matthew si no sería el héroe hahhaha y además desde hace mucho tiempo tengo los ojos puestos en ella- señalo hacia Alejandra.

-Pero si es la hija de Antonio el dueño de la plantación de tomates-

-Justamente que tendrá la suerte de casarse con el héroe, la más hermosa de las doncellas, ¿¡Acaso no merezco lo mejor!-

-Si hermano-

-Así se habla y ven hay que alcanzarla- dijo para después salir corriendo siendo perseguido por su hermano.

Alejandra ya se encontraba cerca de su casa solo tendría que pasar el puente y dar unos pasos más pero fue interceptada por alguien y al levantar la cara lo vio.

-Good morning Alejandra-la saludo dándole una sonrisa Colgate.

-Bueno días Alfred- y este al ver que le prestaba más atención al libro que a él decidió quitárselo.

-Alfred me devuelves el libro por favor- tratando de quitárselo.

-Que aburrido no tiene dibujos, ¿Cómo puedes leer esto?- le dijo mientras fisgoneaba el libro.

-Sabes algunos usamos la imaginación- con un tono superior y siguiendo con la tarea anterior de arrebatarle el libro.

-Sabes Alexandra deberías de dejar de leer y prestarle atención a cosas más importante por ejemplo la cocina, el tejido y yo- termino resaltando la ultima palabra y acompañándola con una de sus famosas poses heroicas a la vez que lanzaba el libro y este caía en el lodo.

-Además el pueblo habla acerca de esto, además si una mujer leer empieza a tener ideas y toma una actitudes que no esta bien visto en una dama de tu edad y…-

-Alfred que primitivo eres- le contesto al mismo tiempo que recogía y limpiaba el libro del lodo.

-Hahahaha gracias Ale, también sé que soy muy guapo, pero que te parece si mejor vamos a la caverna y te muestro mis trofeos- le dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Que tal en otro momento, además tengo que ir ayudar a mi padre adiós- retomando el camino hacia su casa.

-¿Pero no es verdad que esta obsesionado con los tomates?- pregunto un tímido Matthew sin ninguna intención de daño.

-Hahahaha si es cierto, cuanto apuestas a que tiene un muñeco de cabeza de tomate y todo sus intencilios de igual forma hahahha- empezó a burlase el mayor de los hermanos.

-Alfred no creo que debas de decir esas cosas- le decía pero fue ignorado como casi siempre.

-¡No hables así de mi padre!- lo menciono con enojo

-Matthew ella tiene razón no hables así de su padre-

-¡Y no está obsesionado el solo trata de mejorar las cosas a través de ellos!- siendo seguida de una explosión en su casa y dirigirse hacia ella pero a lo lejos se escuchaba perfectamente las risa del mayor.

-¡Padre, Padre! ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba la chica con temor.

-¡No te preocupes estoy en el sótano!-

Al bajar al lugar tuvo que abrir las ventanillas para que permitir que el humo fluyera y saliera de la habitación.

-Cómo es posible que fallara, esto de verdad me enoja- musitaba con rabia.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si lo estoy pero ya me tiene arto esta cosa así nunca podré ir a la feria de tomate- lo decía al mismo tiempo que se deprimía.

-Pero si siempre dices lo mismo-

-¡Esta vez sí es verdad!-

-Yo sé que tú lo lograras y veras que serás un famoso en eso de los tomates cuando hagas que salga salsa por si misma-

-Tú lo crees-

-Si yo lo creo- junto con una sonrisa para después darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Entonces que esperamos, Alejandrita por favor pásame la llave y después el destornillador-

-Oye papa ¿tú crees que soy rara?-

-Mi hija rara, claro que no, ¿de dónde has sacados esas patrañas?-

-Pues...la verdad…no se además no hay muchos con quien hablar y parece que estuviera atrapada en el mismo día- termino por sentarse en la primera silla que vio.

-Pues te diría que mis amigos Francis y Gilbert pero no, y sé que extrañas a Lud pero veras que pronto el vendrá a visitarte como a Gilbert, podrías intentar con la linda chica de cabellos rubios y corto o aquel japonés que se encuentra al lado oeste de la ciudad, es algo tímido pera ya veras que después se le pasara y… si es cierto esta Alfred además de que esta guapo y es el joven mas pretendido-

-Es verdad lo estraño mucho era mi mejor amigo pero que puedo hacer viene cada 4 meses y solo son 3 dias, Lily es una buena chica pero su hermano me da miedo con su escopeta y Kiku también pero su familia casi siempre lo tiene ocupa. Y por ultimo Alfred es guapo, tonto y presumido cómo crees papa y la verdad no creo que sea para mí- para después terminar con un suspiro.

-No te preocupes, hay que ver si ahora funciona y esto determinara un nuevo comienzo para nosotros- dijo al momento que colocaba en la maquina una docena de tomates y lo prendía.

Después de unos momentos de hacer ruidos extraños la maquina empezó a funcionar y molía los tomates mientras lo que salía lo juntaba con una hiervas.

-¡Funciona papa, funciona!-

-Hija tienes razón hay que alistar todo y preparar a Tomas para el viaje- termino para darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente a la chica.

Después de unas cuantas horas Alejandra veía como su papa y Tom su toro que se dirigía a la feria, lo único malo de esto es que Alfred intentara hacer algo pero de eso ella se encargaría.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí lo termino y pues de lo único que tengo que explicar es que le puse Tomas al toro de Antonio porque son las primeras letras de tomate y lo creo muy capas al español de ponerle el nombre solo por eso y gracias espero que dejen sus comentarios y ya saben si ven algún error no duden en decirme x3 chaito y muchos review para que no me deprima y siga escribiendo plz.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ya que me decían tanto que lo continuara lo hare y espero que les guste y como siempre los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz y el cuento de la bella y la bestia a su respectivo autor francés.

* * *

><p>Todos en aquel castillo sentían el enojo de su señor, a cualquiera que lo viera en ese instante pensaría que estaba algo preocupado mientras bebía su vodka pero la realidad era que al mostrar esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro acompañada de esa aura morada solo presagiaba algo fatal. Y lo peor de todo era que a unos cuantos se les había ocurrido socorrer a un pobre hombre que se encontraba luchando con la terrible tormenta blanca.<p>

Ahora ese hombre se encontraba en los calabozos situados en las profundidades de ese palacio siendo evidente en su mirada una tristeza inigualable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se había dado cuenta cuando fue atrapado en esa tormenta que lo único que hacía era envolverlo. Al pasar el tiempo fue emboscado por una manda de lobos hambriento que se había propuesto a convertido hoy en su cena.

Si le preguntan ahora ni el mismo sabría decir cómo fue posible que escapara pero para su desgracia su gran amigo y mascota Tom había desaparecido y él se encontraba ante aquel imponente palacio que no era nada parecido a los que él había conocido en cambio este se extendía hacia los costados y no hacia arriba teniendo como altura máxima 4 pisos ya exagerando.

Al pasar por aquella gran reja para llegar a la puerta principal tenías que recorrer los jardines que eran adornados con majestuosas fuentes pero lamentaría mente todo era cubierto por la nieve hasta el punto de matar a la vegetación que alguna vez lleno de esplendor el sitio.

Toco varias veces pero nadie le contesto por lo cual entro ya adentro lo intento de nuevo recibiendo la misma respuesta y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar que estaba a oscura y se le vino a la mente que podría estar abandonado. Después de estar rondando por aquel palacio vio algunos movimientos detrás de algunas cortinas y al lado de el encontró un palo y se dirigió para destapar lo que pudiera hacer esos movimientos.

-¡Ahhhhh!- grito al ver lo que se encontraba del otro lado.

-¡Mira Toris! A aparecido algo muy genial- decía un chico de cabellos lacio y güeros hasta los hombros.

-Feliks no deberías apuntarle de esa manera y además nos vio haciendo eso y…- dijo otro joven todo nervioso pero en vez de pelo rubio era castaño.

-¿Entonces ustedes son Feliks y Toris verdad y además viven aquí? ¡Eso es sorprendente!-

-Si acaso no es fabulosos- platicaba con gran confianza con el extraño.

-¿Señor usted no nos ha dicho su nombre?-

-Disculpen mi mala educación y me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo- expreso con una sonrisa.

-¡No puede ser, mire cómo están esa prendas y usted mismo, de inmediato hay que darle un baño!- le decía ya habiéndolo arrastrado por la mitad del pasillo.

-¡Feliks eso no es prudente! El amo se enojara demasiado si ve esto- corría para alcanzar al mencionado.

-Es obvio que no y si es verdad que aguafiestas seria de su…- fue cortado al haber chocado con alguien.

-Hey eso no es nada padre de tu parte-sobándose la cabeza.

-Joven Feliks creo que no debió haber dicho eso- dijo mientras observaba a aquel ser de gran tamaño y poniendo automáticamente al chico detrás de él.

-¿Pero porque te pones ahí déjamelo a mí yo puedo encargarme de esto? A eres tu Iván sabes que es grosero estar tirando a las personas sin razón alguna- parándose y cambiando de lugar con su invitado.

-¿Iván?- fue lo único que pudo modular el de ojos jade ya que aquel sujeto permanecía en las sombras del lugar.

-Sí y ¿Que se le ofrece al señor de la casa?-

-Discúlpelo señor Feliks no quiso decir eso-

-No te preocupes si el invitado de Feliks está cansado no veo ningún problema por el cual no deba quedarse- le respondió con una sonrisa que asustaría al más valiente de todos.

-¿¡Que! –

-Pero no grites da-

-Disculpe señor pero no hay necesidad para tanto por lo visto ya se calmó la tormenta y lo más prudente seria irme de aquí- finalizo para darse la vuelta y emprender de nuevo su travesía hacia la feria.

-Pero señor usted no se preocupe usted tiene un cuarto especial no se debe de sentir mal-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso fue lo único que recordaba antes de despertar en aquel frio lugar pero a él no le importaba si sufría de frio o de hambre sus único pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia su pequeña hija aunque en la realidad ya era toda una jovencita.

Mientras tanto aquel que respondía como el señor del lugar después de haber dejado muy en claro lo que había pasado hace algunos momentos se encontraba disfrutando de una botella de vodka para calmarse.

-Con esa actitud nunca podrás romper el hechizo-

-Mira si es Arthur ¿Que te trae por aquí además de molestarme?-

-La verdad nada estaba pasando por aquí y quise saber si había cambiado algo pero ese cambio fue frustrado por tu actitud- dijo el joven que entraba a la habitación por medio del balcón que no aparentaba más de 23 años.

-Lo dices por aquel hombre, no te preocupes solo estará ahí hasta que me plazca ni que fuera para tanto- dijo antes de terminarse la bebida del vaso.

-Deberías de ocupar tu mente y acciones en otras cosas- en el centro de la habitación había una mesita en la cual había una flor que era protegida por un vidrio el cual retiro con un movimiento de mano y con otro movió la flor hacia él.

-Es hermosa lástima que pronto se empezara a marchitar y por lo consiguiente morirá- le decía con una sonrisa socarrona y burlona al menor.

-Como si pudiera cumplir lo que has establecido- llenando otra vez el vaso.

-Hahaha pero que fe tienes y debería de dejar eso y preocuparse al parecer ese hombre tiene un hijo o algo porque lo han venido a buscar- le dijo mientras que volvía a colocar la flor como estaba.

-¿De qué hablas?- mientras se paraba para ir al lugar de su no deseado invitado.

-Solo mira el pasaje que atraviesa tu jardín, pero que gracioso que este montado en un toro, en mi vida había visto muchos animales como transporte pero este se lleva el premio mayor hahaha-

-Tienes razón y yo que pensaba que no se podía poner peor, que te parece si me acompañas a saludar a nuestro invitado después de todo solo yo te puedo ver-

-Está bien ya que suena interesante y yo que pensaba que solo iba a encontrar a un hombre desolado otra vez- le contesto para seguirlo y ganarse como un gruñido del otro.

Mientras tanto otra vez en la puerta se encontraba una joven repitiendo la misma rutina que su padre pero solo logrando ver a alguien con una luz en medio de la oscuridad solo que no la escuchaba ya que este seguía caminando y por lo tanto lo empezó a perseguir.

Ya se había cansado de tanto caminar por aquel lugar y lo peor de todo es que cada vez se ponía más frio por malo tanto se ajustó mejor su bufanda alrededor de ella, ya se había detenido pero solo pudo encontrar un candelero de mano con el cual fue iluminando el lugar hasta poder ver una figura que conocía perfectamente.

-¡Papa!- siendo su única reacción tirarse al piso y sujetar la mano de su padre a través de los barrotes.

-¡Alejandra! No debes estar aquí debes de irte inmediatamente no quiero que te pase nada malo- dijo quitando las lágrimas del rostro de la chica.

¡No me iré de aquí sin ti solo tengo que encontrar las llaves!- al terminar empezó a buscarlas por el lugar.

-No están aquí por favor vete-

-Deja de decir tonterías y si no hay llaves a que romperlos- al haber buscado vio como había un grifo de metal por ahí, lo tomo y lo levanto para tomar impulso pero antes de poder impactar con los barrotes algo la sujeto de las muñecas deteniéndola.

-No deberías de jugar con un objeto como este te podrías lastimar da-

Por aquel susto repentino su cuerpo reacciono como única manera de alejarse inmediatamente de ahí pero al ir retrocediendo tropezó y se fue directamente al piso.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la joven desde el suelo.

-Soy el señor de este lugar y por lo tanto no hay necesidad que me digas quien ere ya que puedo suponer que eres algo de aquel hombre y por lo tanto quiero que te vayas inmediatamente de aquí ya que él no se ira por ningún motivo ya que es mi prisionero-

-Esas son puras patrañas de aquí yo no me muevo sin el-

-¿Entonces no te iras? Que grosero eres para la situación en la que te encuentras- le dijo subiendo la voz.

-Aunque así te parezca esa es mi decisión y si no te gusta ese es tu problema-

-Sí que eres único, me has entretenido me gustaría que te quedaras más tiempo pero no lo permitiré- dijo su ultimátum mientras que se acercaba hasta ella y sujetarla del brazo y empezar a llevarla a la salida.

-¡No déjame en Pas, no me toques!-

-Deja de forcejar que no lograras nada, ¡Vámonos!-

-Espera ¿Tú has dicho que mi padre es tu prisionero no?-

-Exacto y no veo el sentido de que lo estés repitiendo-

-Te tengo un trato, déjame cambiar mi lugar por el de el- logrando con sus palabras que el mayor la soltara.

-Y que ganaría de esto- miro fijamente a la chica.

-Tal vez no tenga mucha fuerza pero podría limpiar y cocinar o trabajar en los graneros solo deja a mi padre se lo suplico- le contesto

-¡No digas tonterías yo ya hice mi vida y tú no, no la desperdicies por un viejo como!- le gritaba desde la celda sintiéndose impotente en aquella situación.

-¡Cállate! Y tú, lo que me has dicho me ha convencido- con una rapidez de otro mundo abrió y cerró la celda sacando al hombre en cautiverio para llevarlo a una carroza que lo llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

-¡Padre! ¡Espere!- pero de nada serbia gritar ya que el otro había desaparecido. Al poco tiempo escucho un gran estruendo y supo en ese instante que ya nunca vería a su padre, al siquiera seguir a la salida con una ilusión en vano se topó con aquel al cual ahora serviría.

-¡Usted es un monstro, ni siquiera me dejo despedirme de él siendo que no lo veré jamás!- dejando ver como unas lágrimas empezaban a salir.

-Tienes razón en decirlo pero eres demasiado delicado para ser un chico, me compadezco de aquella mujer a la cual hubieras desposado-

-¡Estúpido es usted! ¿De dónde ha sacado que soy hombre? Es normal que me cambie la voz al sobre poner la bufanda en mi boca pero no es para tanto- le grito al momento de quitarse la bufanda y el abrigo dejando ver aquella figura bien formada de una mujer.

Ella tenía razón era un estúpido al no darse cuenta de eso, había podido ser su oportunidad y la desperdicio totalmente. Estaba furioso muy furioso pero consigo siendo esto alimentado por las risas del rubio que había presenciado todo.

-¡Y tú deja de reírte que no es gracioso!-

-eh- fue la repuesta de este, no podía creer que lo haya visto.

-¿Puedes verlo?- le pregunto ya habiendo vuelto en sí.

-Claro ni que fuera un fantasma o algo así- resaltando el enojo de la obviedad de la situación.

-Discúlpeme my lady no fue mi intención que pensara que me burlaba de usted más bien era mi amigo- agarrando su mano para después depositar un beso en ella.

-Yo no soy tu amigo- le dijo con una mirada de las que matan

-Discúlpelo a él también pero por lo general es un ogro como ahora-

-Tan siquiera en algo concordamos-

-Bueno ya dejen eso y hay que ir a dejarte a tu cuarto da- comenzando a caminar al lado contrario.

-¿Cuarto?-

-Acaso quieres ir al calabozo-

-No pero pensé eso por…-

-Ya no importa mejor apúrate-

Ahora se encontraba en aquella habitación que ahora sería suya, era hermosa y la cama por igual pero era tan grande algo que jamás había visto. En el trayecto todo había sido terrible y lo único que quería era desahogarse.

-Esta será tu habitación y espero que te guste y por el momento la única regla que se me ocurre ahora y que será la primordial es nunca ir al ala oeste-

-¿Qué hay ahí?-

-Está prohibida- esta vez no subió la voz pero aquella sonrisa le causo escalofrió y juro ver un aura morada alrededor de él.

-Iván no se te olvida algo- le dijo aquel de ojos verdes recargado en la pared para después salir.

-Quiero que estés lista en una hora para cenar, es una orden da- finalizo para salir y cerrar la habitación.

-¡Espere!- pero fue demasiado tarde porque lo único que alcanzo a tocar fueron las puertas, con tan solo unos segundos las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y como ley se fue a la cama y dejo que la almohada absorbiera el líquido que salía de ella.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban aun aquellos hombres que se miraban fijamente.

-Está llorando tan malo soy-

-Eso depende de cómo lo veas, dale tiempo y veras que pasara algo. Se bueno con ella y no hagas tonterías por lo visto ha pasado algo interesante y regresare pronto para ver que ha pasado para entonces, Good bye Iván- ahora era rodeado por un humo que al esfumarse se había llevado al joven con él.

-Maldito, Toris Feliks quiero que vigilen esta puerta y si la chica llega a salir me avisan inmediatamente-

-Si señor- dijeron para ver como su amo se iba perdiendo en la oscuridad del palacio.

* * *

><p>Kyaaa! Por fin lo termine espero que les guste porque de ahora en adelante solo tendrá unas piscas de la historia que la mayoría conoce y lo demás será del producto de mi imaginación y bueno hasta la próxima.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno ya lo sé, me he tardado un chorro y pido disculpas es que estoy muy atormentada porque me mudare a otro país entrando de vacaciones y ahhh realmente es estresante y espero su compresión y espero recompensarlos por eso he creado una encuesta y me encantaría saber que piensan y los que salgan en las primeras tres posiciones serán creados y sin más que decir tanto el cuento de L a bella y la bestia y Hetalia le corresponde a sus debidos dueños y creadores.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente y con pesadez, lo último que recuerda era que había llorado tanto porque a su padre jamás lo vería y había perdido su libertad en menos de 10 minutes en el mismo día. Recargo su mano sobre lo que suponía que era su cama pero para su sorpresa se estampo en el suelo. Se levanto de inmediato, quejándose del dolor y ver para su alegría que estaba en su casa y de donde se había caído era la silla que usaba usualmente para leer.<p>

-Valla- soltó con mucho aire viendo el libro.-Debo de dejar de leer tantas historias o tendré estos sueños de horror- finalizo dejando el libro en la mesa. Se preparo un deliciosa comida aunque lo que tenían ahora no era mucho estaba segura que tendría un sabor sensacional. En medio de aquella rica exquisitez empezó a sonar unos golpes que eran efectuados en contra de la puerta principal de la casa. Con flojera se levanto de la mesa y fue a abrirla pero antes que nada observo por uno de los invento de su padre que consistía en poder saber antes de quien se trataba la visita que se efectuaba. Para su sorpresa o más bien desgracia visualizo a un joven alto de pelo rubio y unos ojos azules indiscutiblemente como no poder reconocerlos. Se recargo en la puerta y cerró los ojos como si de esta forma el joven de afuera desapareciera.

-¡Ale se que estas ahí adentro! Vamos ni que te fuera a morder, quiero decirte algo muy importante- finalizo haciendo un puchero y persistiendo tocando cada vez más rápido haciendo que empezara a brotar un dolor de cabeza en ella.

-Ok Alfred me has descubierto, dime ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- soltó las palabras con molestia.

- Es algo maravillosa y te vas a sorprender de que te suceda a ti- le mencionaba a la vez que movía sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo en una velocidad sorprendente.

-Enserio, ni me lo imaginaba-

-Sabes que en la vida llega un momento en que el destino une a dos personas para que ellas ahora en adelante hagan su vida juntos- Se lo decía en un tono seductor y aprisionándola contra la pared.

-Ni me lo podría imaginar Alfred- le decía mientras que ponía sus manos en el pecho de este para así evitar que el espacio entre ellos disminuyera.

- Pues hoy es tu día de suerte ya que hoy tus deseos se harán realidad- sonrió al poder estar a unos centímetros de que sus labios tocaran los de ella.

-Oye no es que sea claustrofóbica ni nada por el estilo pero podrías apartarte un poco de mi- le ordeno con una mirada que decía más que mil palabras.

-¿Pero por qué dices eso? Además tengo que besarte ¿ Acaso no lo quieres?-

-Claro que no lo quiero… espera ¿¡Como que besarme!?- Y al ver a su alrededor pudo divisar que ahora se encontraban a afuera de su casa y estaban en un lago y al rededor estaba todo adornado con flores y todo el mundo vestía sus ropas más exquisitas para el evento que se realizaba en dicho momento. Se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Alfred para que le diera una explicación.

-Es obvio que después de que el padre finalice la boda los novio se bese, ¿Mi amor estas bien?- le decía el chico moviendo su mano en costos movimientos enfrente de la cara de la chica ya que parecía estar en shock.

-Pero esto debe de estar mal, además yo nunca te dije que aceptaba, ni siquiera lo recuerdo esto realmente esta al- finalizo para bajar de aquella plataforma de madera realizada para los novios pero le fue negado al ser atrapada por la cintura por unos brazos firmes y musculosos.

-¿Como que no te acuerda? Además de eso ya paso 5 meses. Remember ahí estaba tu padre y fue en la fuente principal del pueblo- le decía en el oído para tratar de tranquilizarla y que los presentes no escucharan la conversación de los recién casados.

Alejandra estaba en shock, jamás en su vida le hubiera dado un sí a Alfred. Esto de seguro era una conspiración o algo por el estilo o era una broma de seguro era eso. De repente utilizo todas sus fuerzas y salió del agarre de rubio que ahora se proclamaba como su esposo. Y se fue caminando de espaldas ya que este la seguía y sin darse cuenta tropezó y cayó en el lago, solo se hundía rápidamente, el aire se le acababa y sentía como su pecho era aplastado y la desesperación hizo estrada. Empezó a nadar con todas las fuerzas que tenia y poco a poco pudo ver la luz en la superficie que le decía que ya saldría. Cuando por fin alcanzo la superficie y salió pudo notar que ya no estaba en aquel lago que era orgullo del pueblo y más bien se encontraba en el piso de la habitación que le habían dado en el castillo que era su prisión.

-Al menos fue una pesadilla- suspiro aliviada y pudo ver como una joven de pelo platinado y corto que era adornado por una diadema azul que compartía el mismo color con el overol que traía la joven.

-Oh discúlpame por entrar sin tocar pero como escuche un ruido me preocupe y entre sin pensar que podría haberlo causado ya que esta habitación no la ha usado nadie en muchos años y pensaba que estaba vacía-

-No hay problema... - corto y dejo pasar un tiempo el cual se convirtió en un silencio incomodo. Al ver en lo que podía convertirse continuo. -No quiero ser grosera o algo por el estilo pero ¿Quién eres?-

-Pero que mal educada he sido mi nombre es Yekaterina soy la hermana mayor del dueño del castillo y a la vez soy la dama de llaves ¿Y tú?-

-Mi nombre es Alejandra y mucho gusto-

-Encantada de conocerte y espero que tengas muchas ganas de comer porque la cena de hoy quedo estupenda- finalizo con un aplauso, mostrando que lo que acababa de decir era una verdad absoluta..

-¡Por supuesto!- menciono con emoción y prosigo a seguir a la joven pero antes de salir se detuvo en seco y pregunto. -¿Quienes estarán presente en la cena?-

-Esa sí que es una pregunta rara pero son las personas que viven aquí mi hermanita menor, mi hermano, tú y yo nada mas- le sonrió al finalizar.

-Entonces rechazare la invitación y espero no causar ninguna molestia- se disculpo después con la mira y se adentro mas a la habitación hasta llegar a un gran ventanal, abrió aquellas enormes y pesadas cortinas las cuales desprendía polvo a montón pero valía la pena ya que detrás de estas se escondía una vista sin igual de los jardines traseros del lugar. El ventanal tenía a su alrededor en la parte de abajo un sofá pegado a él en el cual dejo caer su cuerpo y dedico su tiempo a ver el paisaje que era iluminado por la luna.

Lamentablemente no pudo disfrutar la vista el tiempo que ella quería ya que después de unos minutos se escucho un grito que paralizaba el alma y sin hacerse esperar se escuchaban poco a poco pero subiendo el sonido de unas pisadas las cuales sabia de quien eran. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación asignada que le taladraban los oídos y causo que se estresara y que si la cosa empeoraba olvidara los modales que alguna vez le había inculcado.

-¿Que quieres?-

-¡¿Se puede saber porque no quieres ir a cenar?!- se escucho con furia desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Porque no quiero-

Del otro lado se veía como la desesperación invadía al cuerpo masculino pero sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y volteo.

-¡Mande!-

-Disculpe señor Iván pero no creo que sea la mejor forma de tratar a una dama- le indico el lituano.

-Es obvio que lo está haciendo mal, primero tiene que dejar de gritar y después empiece a ser cortes y veras que con eso el ambiente se tornara menos pesado- dijo el polaco sin miedo alguno.

-¿Eso creen?-

-Si señor-

-Vamos di algo o el gato te comió la lengua, apúrate que se quedara dormida la pobre por el silencio tan largo-

-Lamento haberte gritado y me gustaría saber ¿Si quieres cenar con migo?- soltó las palabras con duda ya que no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar. Al final parecía que Feliks tenía razón y estaba dormida o lo había ignorado rotundamente. -Mejor ya vámonos no creo que salga después de como la trate- finalizo para empezar su marcha hacía el comedor y comer prácticamente solo por el silencio que reinaba en dicho momento. Ya se había alejado pero escucho algo que hizo que su corazón brincara de la felicidad con lo que ahora estaba viendo.

-Bueno solo voy a aceptar tu propuesta porque tengo hambre y nada más- le dio a entender al chico enfrente de ella, mientras que cruzaba los brazos y se adelantaba pero de detuvo y dio la media vuelta y pregunto -¿Donde está el comedor?-

-Daa por aquí solo sígueme- dijo el más alto de los presentes.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo jajaja lamente que sea muy poco y acepto los tomatazos por el retraso y espero que le haya gustado mucho.<p>

The Animanga Girl: Por fin aquí está la actualización pero por favor no me mates aun soy muy joven para morir.

Yukime Hiwatari:Yo quiero ver las adaptaciones de las canciones y que no te de pena, ¡Tu puedes!

Hinata Jeagerjaques: Claro que va a ver magia y transformaciones pero va a ser de una manera diferente.

**Bueno eso sería todo y espero que dejen muchos reviews y tengo una encuesta en mi perfil y me encantaría que la realizaran para saber su opinión y muchas gracias.**


End file.
